staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Lutego 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5337 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5337); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5338 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5338); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 1. Ariel - txt str.777; serial TVP; reż.:Stanisław Jędryka; wyk.:Zuzanna Antoszkiewicz, Czesław Jaroszyński, Marek Sikora, Joanna Bogacka, Wojciech Pokora; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Heidi - Zawiłości uczuć, odc. 17 (C’EST COMPLIQUE L’AMOUR); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania, Francja (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Zagubieni z Lotu 29 - O włos, odc. 25 (Obe breath away); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 ABC Klimatu - Odnawialne źródła energii cz. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:35 Wójt roku 2010 - sylwetki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 BBC w Jedynce - Wielkie widowiska natury. cz. 3. Wielka migracja (Nature’s Great Events. The Great Migration.) 49'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1639; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Klan - odc. 2028 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Eurowizja 2011 na bis; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2140; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5339 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5339); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5340 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5340); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Celownik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1640; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2029 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2141; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Zbyt wiele rąk, odc. 8 (To many hands); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Buli - Bal, odc. 99 (Le Bal); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Dramatyczny lot - cz. 1 (Final Approach p. 1) - txt str.777 81'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Armand Mastroianni; wyk.:Dean Cain, Anthony Michael Hall, William Forsyth, Ernie Hudson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Zagubieni VI - odc. 15/18 (Lost VI, ep. 15 Across The Sea); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Warto rozmawiać; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:50 Kino nocnych marków - Pomocnik (Equipier, L') 100'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (2004); reż.:Philippe Lioret; wyk.:Sandrine Bonnaire, Philippe Toreton, Gregori Derangere, Emilie Dequenne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Kojak seria 5 - Mistrz, który chybił (Kojak seria 5, ep. 17, No License to Kill); serial kraj prod.USA (1977); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Kojak seria 5 - Szpital pełen grozy (Kojak seria 5, ep. 18, The Holls of Terror); serial kraj prod.USA (1977); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Notacje - Julia Hartwig. Doświadczenie mojego życia włożyłam w wiersze; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 MASH - odc. 178 (MASH (s. VIII, 611 Good Bye Radar p. 2)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Córki McLeoda odc.197 - Rycerz w lśniącej zbroi (McLeod's Daughters, s. 7 ep. (Knight in shining armour)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Familiada - odc. 1812; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 114 - Taneczny układ; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:39; Pogoda 9:02, 10:17; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Aleja gwiazd: Małgorzata Potocka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Kabaretożercy - (6); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Dzikie zakątki Japonii (Secret Wilderness Japan) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Święta wojna - Dobry mąż (208); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 539 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 809; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Świat; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Giełda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Tancerze - odc. 31 "W obronie teatru"; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 26/64 WIELKI FINAŁ; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Pedro’s Cup - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:37 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 63 - U nas to rodzinne; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 64 - Lekcja feminizmu; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 540 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 810; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 551; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Duży świat małych kobiet (Small teen big world) 57'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Kerry Brierley; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Boże Narodzenie (Merry Christmas (Joyeux Noel)) 110'; film fabularny kraj prod.Belgia, Francja, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2005); reż.:Christian Carion; wyk.:Diane Kruger, Dany Boon, Daniel Bruehl; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Rzym - odc. 12 (Rome, s. 1 ep. 112); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:05 Prowokator 88'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krzysztof Lang; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Danuta Stenka, Bartek Topa, Piotr Wawrzyńczak, Andrzej Blumenfeld, Janusz Nowicki, Henryk Bista, Edyta Olszówka, Monika Bolly; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Więcej niż football (More Than Just A Game / Panorama /) 27'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Białystok 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:22 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:16 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Obiektyw 17:10 Bez kantów 17:40 Everyday English 17:50 Cena wolności 18:15 Przystanek kultura 18:30 Obiektyw 18:50 Przegląd suwalsko-mazurski 19:05 Gość dnia 19:15 Konik 19:30 U źródeł wiary 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 Obiektyw 22:00 Shoot Sport 22:05 Gość dnia 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:09 Cała prawda o... - odc. 8/10 - Jacques Chirac (ep. 8/10 - Jacques Chirac - Former French President); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 01:53 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:29 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:07 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:19 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:29 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:46 Newsroom - odc. 18; magazyn; STEREO 04:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 04:53 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:15 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 3 - film przygodowy, USA, Hongkong 1993 9:15 Miodowe lata - Bjorn Bergenstrup - odc. 73, Polska 1998-2001 10:00 Daleko od noszy - Trudne przebudzenie - odc. 13, Polska 2003 10:30 Daleko od noszy - Wielkie powitanie - odc. 14, Polska 2004-2005 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - Zabójstwo na kolację - odc. 124, Polska 2009 11:30 I kto tu rządzi - Pierwszy pocałunek - odc. 22, Polska 2007 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Męskie decyzje - odc. 267, Polska 2007 13:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 12, USA 2003-2004 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 1246, Polska 2011 14:45 Zamieńmy się żonami - odc. 70, USA 2008 15:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 16:10 Prognoza pogody - magazyn informacyjny 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Seksafera - odc. 125, Polska 2009 17:00 Dlaczego ja? - odc. 51, Polska 2010 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 1247, Polska 2011 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:25 Prognoza pogody - magazyn informacyjny 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Tadarassa - odc. 237, Polska 2006 20:00 Megahit - Desperado - film sensacyjny, USA, Meksyk 1995 22:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 5 - odc. 103, USA, Kanada 2008 23:15 Hotel 52 - odc. 22, Polska 2010 0:15 Wyznania Tru - film obyczajowy, USA 2002 2:00 Program interaktywny - inny 4:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 5:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:00 Mango - telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 8:00 Prosto w serce - odc. 31, Polska 2010-2011 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1395, Polska 2011 11:35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12:25 Mango - telezakupy 13:20 Detektywi - Kasia i Grześ Polska 2011 13:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny - odc. 4, Niemcy 2008 14:55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk-show 15:55 Rozmowy w toku - Murzyn szuka Polki na żonę 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009-2010 17:55 Prosto w serce - odc. 32, Polska 2010-2011 18:25 Detektywi - Jak mogłaś to zrobić? Polska 2011 19:00 Fakty - magazyn informacyjny 19:30 Sport - magazyn informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1396, Polska 2011 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Prawda o sobie Polska 2011 21:30 Detektyw Monk 7 - odc. 5, USA 2008 22:30 Pamiętniki wampirów - odc. 9, USA, 2009 23:30 Kuba Wojewódzki - Patricia Kazadi, Piotr Rogucki i Paweł Małaszyński 0:30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 1:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:25 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy, Polska 2:45 Rozmowy w toku - Murzyn szuka Polki na żonę 3:40 Tajemnice Smallville - odc. 1/22, USA, Kanada, 2009-2010 4:40 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 5:10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 Kinomaniak 5:20 Galileo 6:10 Muzyczne listy 7:15 Słoneczny patrol Odcinek: 118 Sezon: 6 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 9:20 Morze miłości Odcinek: 112 10:20 Osaczona Odcinek: 100 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem Odcinek: 122 12:20 Muzyczne listy 13:30 VIP 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Galileo Odcinek: 78 16:00 Zbuntowani Odcinek: 296 Sezon: 2 17:00 Osaczona Odcinek: 101 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem Odcinek: 123 19:00 Morze miłości Odcinek: 113 20:00 Galileo Odcinek: 292 21:00 Zatopieni 23:05 Straszny dwór Odcinek: 1 0:05 Mała czarna 1:05 Zawód morderca 3:05 Muzyczne listy 3:55 VIP 4:20 TV market 4:50 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:05 Marina Odcinek: 124 5:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 847 6:24 Turecki dla początkujących Odcinek: 1 6:55 Turecki dla początkujących Odcinek: 2 7:30 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 10 8:25 Brzydula Odcinek: 235 8:55 Majka Odcinek: 1 9:30 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 6 10:30 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 6 11:30 Telezakupy 13:05 Apetyt na kasę 14:05 Marina Odcinek: 125 15:05 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 10 16:05 Chuck Odcinek: 13 17:00 Majka Odcinek: 2 17:30 Majka Odcinek: 3 18:00 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 6 19:00 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 6 20:00 Gorący towar 22:00 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 4 22:55 Dwa tygodnie 0:55 Arkana magii 3:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 12; serial przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Co nam w duszy gra - Duety miłosne (na bis); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Smaki polskie - Pieczeń jagnięca; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 317; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 318; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 796; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1630; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 107* Pies ogrodnika; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Egzamin z życia odc. 56; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 14:35 Urodziny kabaretu RAK (bis ); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Opole 2009 na bis /13/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (105); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Szansa na Sukces - Pectus; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1630; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - Gdy grzyb z glonem w jednym domu staną; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Lis Leon - Kosmos 2000; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Londyńczycy II - odc. 3/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Pojedynek gigantów czyli Ani Mru Mru kontra Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju - dogrywki i repleye (1); program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Ekstradycja II - odc. 7/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Przedwiośnie - odc. 4/6 - Staw i kapliczka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1630; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Lis Leon - Kosmos 2000; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Pokój szybkich randek 42'; film TVP; reż.:Anna Maliszewska; wyk.:Magdalena Czerwińska, Łukasz Simlat, Bogusława Pawelec, Elżbieta Jarosik, Marian Dziędziel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 10/13 - Podróż w nieznane; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 S jak szpieg - Mój przyjaciel szpieg; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TV Puls 6:00 Stacja Porankowo 7:00 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 118 7:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 638 8:30 Pustynna miłość Odcinek: 118 9:30 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 86 10:00 Duch Eleny Odcinek: 18 11:00 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 639 12:00 Gotuj jak mistrz Odcinek: 8 12:30 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 119 13:00 Pustynna miłość Odcinek: 119 14:00 Duch Eleny Odcinek: 19 15:00 Bajki animowane 16:00 Test na supermamę Odcinek: 1 17:00 Debbie zmienia wnętrza Odcinek: 5 18:00 Bajki animowane 18:30 Pan Andersen opowiada Odcinek: 20 19:00 Pszczółka Maja Odcinek: 60 19:30 Tom i Jerry 20:00 Byli sobie wynalazcy Odcinek: 6 20:30 Tom i Jerry: Magiczny pierścień 22:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 89 22:30 Jerry Springer Show Odcinek: 117 23:30 SWAT 1:30 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 87 2:00 Hi Hi TV Odcinek: 41 3:30 Nocne hity 5:30 Telemarket TVP Kultura 08:00 Agnieszka 48'; film obyczajowy; reż.:Anette Olsen; wyk.:Barbara Rogacka, Barbara Horawianka, Józef Nowak, Krzysztof Stroiński, Maria Okupna, Anna Jaracz, Anna Rodzoch; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Włosy made in India (Hair India) 72'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2008); reż.:Raffaele Brunetti, Marco Leopardi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Ptaszka 72'; film TVP; reż.:Krystyna Wysocka-Krupska; wyk.:Adam Siemin, Andrzej Grabarczyk, Jacek Kałucki, Jakub Tolak, Joanna Sokołowska, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Sławomir Łoziński, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Paweł Kozłowski, Jerzy Z. Nowak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Weekend pod anteną; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Akademia - Absolwent 29'; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:Adam Biernacki; wyk.:Bartek Magdziarz, Izabela Gwizdak, Barbara Kluczyk, Ewa Serwa, Andrzej Strzelecki, Mateusz Lisiecki, Agata Sasinowska, Ryszard Borowiec; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Reminiscencje z Opola - 15 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '77. Wojciech Młynarski (odcinek 16); koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Ludzie muzyki - Yo - Yo Ma i jego inspiracje Bachem - Dźwięki Carceri (Yo - Yo Ma: Inspired By Bach - Sound of the Carceri) kraj prod.Kanada (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Zwierciadło (Zierkalo) 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.ZSRR (1975); reż.:Andriej Tarkowski; wyk.:Margarita Terekowa, Ignat Daniltsew, Larisa Tarkowskaja, Ałła Demidowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Animacja Studia Ghibli - Podniebna poczta Kiki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:08 Animacja Studia Ghibli - Podniebna poczta Kiki (Majo no Takkyuubin) 102'; film animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1989); reż.:Hayao Miyazaki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 GajosFest - Hollyłódzki gwiazdozbiór - Janusz Gajos 25'; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 GajosFest - Ucieczka z kina Wolność 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1990); reż.:Wojciech Marczewski; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Teresa Marczewska, Piotr Fronczewski, Michał Bajor, Władysław Kowalski, Jan Peszek, Jerzy Bińczycki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 GajosFest - Bigda idzie! 94'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Andrzej Seweryn, Krzysztof Kolberger, Janusz Gajos, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Dorota Segda; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Noc z filmem - Wykonać wyrok (The hit) 93'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1984); reż.:Stephen Frears; wyk.:Tim Roth, John Hurt, Bill Hunter, Jim Broadbent, Albie Woodington; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Noc z filmem - Moje noce są piękniejsze niż wasze dni (Mes nuits sont plus belles que vos jours) 105'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (1989); reż.:Andrzej Żuławski; wyk.:Sophie Marceau, Jacques Dutronc, Laure Killing; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Noc z filmem - Parę osób, mały czas 104'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Andrzej Hudziak, Igor Przegrodzki, Monika Obara, Arkadiusz Detmer, Krystyna Tkacz, Elżbieta Kępińska, Witold Skaruch, Zdzisław Wardejn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Projekt: Młoda Europa - odc. 15 - "Zbawiając mamę i tatę"; "O garść kulek więcej"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Sztuka mediów - odc. 25; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Rozmowy istotne - Wiesław Myśliwski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 15.02.1986; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Notacje - Józefa Życińska. Chciałam tej wolności; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Dzieje Polaków - Stanisław ze Skalbmierza; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Poczet rektorów Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego" - odc. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Dzieje Polaków - Stanisław ze Skalbmierza; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Oczywiste nieoczywiste - Kultura Węgrów; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 8/21 - Brzeg morza; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies, odc. 8 - dyskusja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Mistrzowie drugiego planu - Barbara Rachwalska; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:35 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Generał Anders i jego żołnierze; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Rudy, Alek, Zośka; film dokumentalny; reż.:Benedykta Gliszczyńska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Criminal tango - Spacer z pistoletem; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Ex Libris - 38; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Flesz historii - odc. 12; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Tajna historia ZSRR - Pokój i wojna; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Zakrocki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Tajna historia ZSRR - Gubernie zachodnie; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Sensacje XX wieku - Fabryki śmierci cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Sensacje XX wieku - Fabryki śmierci cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Konspiracja u króla Jana; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Wybrańcy Melpomeny - Jan Kurnakowicz; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Powtórka z historii - Władysław Jagiełło; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Ex Libris - 36; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 9/21 - Zamiana; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:15 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies, odc. 9 - dyskusja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Stacja PRL - Wieś; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 15.02.1986; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Małe ojczyzny - Gniazdo; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Pseudonim Anoda 61'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Mariusz Malec; wyk.:Łukasz Dziemidok, Jan Englert, Grażyna Barszczewska, Joanna Sydor, Maciej Mikołajczyk, Piotr Bajtlik, Karolina Piechota, Lech Mackiewicz, Łukasz Chrzuszcz, Adam Młynarczyk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Korespondent - odc. 7; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Byłem żołnierzem Wehrmachtu - odc. 7; serial dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Książki, które wstrząsnęły światem - Tao - te - cing; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Fałszywy kadr - Kierunek Berlin; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Lot Sokoła; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Polonusi w Europie - Piwnica u Inez; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Odkrywanie Warszawy - Kanały; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 06:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 50 - Syndrom weterana; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Gruby - odc. 1/7 Zdrajczyk; serial TVP; reż.:Wojciech Fiwek; wyk.:Mariusz Kozłowski, Arkadiusz Bielawski, Bogdan Kowalczyk, Pawel Baldy, Andrzej Bielski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 Tajemnica Sagali - odc. 11/14 - Najkrótszy dzień (Tajemnica Sagali); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:45 M jak miłość - odcinek 51; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 51 - Rozterki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 51; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Aleja gwiazd - Bożena Stachura; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 10/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 10/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 11/21 - Cudze nieszczęście, czyli świadek obrony; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Komedia z pomyłek 26'; film TVP; reż.:Jerzy Zarzycki; wyk.:Iga Cembrzyńska, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Kazimierz Opaliński, Bronisław Pawlik, Bohdana Majda, Zofia Merle, Ewa Zdzieszyńska, Wacław Kowalski, Henryk Staszewski, Zygmunt Zintel; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Bulionerzy - odc. 51 - Młody; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 52; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 52 - Wizyty; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 52; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Aleja gwiazd - Bożena Stachura; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Ranczo - odc. 11 - Wspólny wróg; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Przystań - odc. 11/13 - Rywale; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Bulionerzy - odc. 52 - Domek letni; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Królowa Bona - odc. 1; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Aleksandra Śląska, Zdzisław Kozień, Piotr Garlicki, Zdzisław Wardejn, Lidia Korsakówna, Piotr Fronczewski, Jerzy Kamas, Leonard Pietraszak, Jan Machulski, Andrzej Szczepkowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Aleja gwiazd - Kora; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Siostra Jackie - odc. 12 (Nurse Jackie s. I ep. 12 Health And Care); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:45 Okazja - odc. 7/19 - Safari; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Londyńczycy - odc. 11/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 2/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Ranczo - odc. 11 - Wspólny wróg; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Przystań - odc. 11/13 - Rywale; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ekstradycja II - odc. 5/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:50 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Norwegia - Polska; STEREO, 16:9 09:50 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Garmisch - Partenkirchen - zjazd mężczyzn; STEREO, 16:9 11:05 Z archiwum TVP - Zamknięty rozdział 2010; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Piłka nożna - Liga Szkocka: Dundee United - Celtic Glasgow; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 TELEZAKUPY 13:55 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Garmisch - Partenkirchen - zjazd kobiet; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Wywiad z J. Bakero - cz. I; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Wywiad z J. Bakero - cz. II; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Garmisch - Partenkirchen - kombinacja mężczyzn - zjazd, slalom; STEREO, 16:9 17:25 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: 1 runda play - off (4) AKSAM Unia Oświęcim - MMKS Podhale Nowy Targ; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Ze sportowego archiwum - Najpiękniejsza gra - cz. I; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Ze sportowego archiwum - Najpiękniejsza gra - cz. II; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Ze sportowego archiwum - Brazylijski fenomen; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Z archiwum TVP - Przegląd Sportowy - 90 lat; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Velux 5 Oceans - Regaty samotników; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:20 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: 1 runda play - off (4) AKSAM Unia Oświęcim - MMKS Podhale Nowy Targ; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Zakończenie dnia Cinemax 6:00 Atramentowe serce 7:45 Bohater z Bollywood 9:05 To, czego potrzeba do życia 10:45 Wielki Santini 12:45 Zachód słońca 14:35 Wszystko płynie 16:20 Rozpaczliwie poszukując Susan 18:05 Kryptonim "Farewell" 20:00 Nocna zmiana 21:45 Bębniarz 23:40 Za kilka dolarów więcej 1:50 Siwowłosy 3:25 Truposz Cinemax 2 6:00 Bez mojej zgody 7:50 Puchar Himalajów 9:25 Dziewczyny z drużyny IV 10:55 Najlepsi reżyserzy Odcinek: 37 11:25 Czy pamiętasz Dolly Bell? 13:15 Dom przy autostradzie 14:55 Bohater z Bollywood 16:15 Złodzieje motorów 16:40 Puchar Himalajów 18:15 Atramentowe serce 20:00 Wielki Santini 21:55 Droga do Santiago de Compostela 23:55 Treme Odcinek: 6 0:35 Więzy miłości 2:35 Resident Evil: Degeneracja 4:10 Prawdziwe wyznania 5:25 Najlepsi reżyserzy